Quarantined
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Disease has struck Erebor. It's a sickness unknown to even their greatest of healers. They're trying to keep people calm, but it's hard when people keep falling. And when Brynn gets hit by it, Fili and Kili are worried sick. They're doing their best to take care of her, but time is ticking. Will they be able to figure this out? One shot! Brynn is Fili and Kili's r in story


**Hello folks! I know I haven't been active in a long time and I'm really sorry. I haven't felt like writing, which really sucks. This one shot takes place in Erebor. For those of you who don't know, Brynn is Fili and Kilis little sister. I have a full story about her on the quest (Two Brothers and a Little Sister, dumb title, I know), a couple of deleted scenes from that story, and a whole ton of one shots. Check em out!**

 **In this story, Brynn is 15, Kili is 20, and Fili is 21!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ****Brynn swung around the doorframe of Filis room. Her brother looked up from his desk.

"Brother. Have I told you how much I love you?" Brynn asked, flashing a winning smile.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to remind you of my love."

"No, you want something."

"Well, now that you mention it... I might need your help.

"With what?"

"It started out with me watching one child. Uncle Thorin volunteered me. It was okay. Until he volunteered me to watch fifteen. Fifteen! He said he lost count. No wonder, with fifteen."

"Brynn, you've fought in battles. You've killed hundreds of disagreeable creatures. I think you can handle fifteen-"

"Miniature orcs? That I can't kill?

"They can't be that bad.

"C'mon, Fili, please?"

Fili got up and stood in front of Brynn. Brynn slowly rose onto her tip toes to be at the same height and touched foreheads with her brother.

"I love you..."

Fili kissed her cheek. "Okay. Let's go rope Kili in."

"Great idea."

Fili and Brynn managed to drag Kili into helping them. They went to the home they were going to be watching the children at. Soon almost all the kids were there. Already they could tell they were going to be busy. Many of the kids acted like mini orcs, as Brynn had predicted.

"Yes, m'am, I'm sure your child will be fine." Fili said, though he didn't mean it. The kid was already getting under his skin.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. It was so kind of the king to offer you all to watch these little troublemakers."

Fili gave a tight smile. The mother turned to leave, stumbling into a table. She laughed at her clumsiness and headed for the door. There she paused. Brynn saw her lean against the doorframe. Then the woman collapsed. Brynn rushed to her side.

"Her nose is bleeding." She said is disgust. "And she's heating up."

"We need to get her to the healers." Kili said.

"You two stay with the children." Fili said, scooping the woman up and rushing from the house.

Only then did Brynn realize the woman's child was sobbing. She went over to him and put him in her lap, rocking him back and forth. She didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't promise his mother would be okay. She'd seen many people die of an illness, and she couldn't say this woman wouldn't as well.

Another mother came in a half hour later.

"We were told to come get our children. You two can go, I'll watch the rest." She offered.

Brynn removed the child from her lap. He had finally calmed down and stopped crying. Brynn followed Kili from the home.

What's going on?" She asked. "We were meant to be there for many hours."

"I don't know. I have a feeling Fili will though." Kili answered.

"Brynn! Kili!"Fili came running up the hallway.

Brynn could tell something was wrong. His mouth was taught and his hands were clenched.

"Fili, what's happening?" Kili asked.

"Turns out that woman isn't the first to fall ill like that. People have been coming in from all over Erebor."

"Do they know what it is?"

"No. That's what's got Oin so worried. He's trying to get everyone to stay in their houses but... There are many people here and we don't know when this thing started. It could be spread over the entire city."

"Okay... So it's an epidemic?" Brynn asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Unfortunately, that is what it looks like."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"Uncle doesn't want us around the sick and mama agrees with him."

"Of course she does, she's our mother!" Kili exclaimed.

"I know, but they won't be moved. I tried already. The best thing to do is to sit in the living room and wait."

"I don't like waiting." Brynn grumbled, but started back up the hallway.

The siblings shuffled into their living room and collapsed on chairs. They were all feeling useless. They wanted to help people, and they couldn't. This was one of the only times they cursed being heirs to the throne. They were put at a higher level of protection than everyone else.  
Time passed slowly. Not feeling like doing anything, they simply stared at each other. Thorin came by every once in awhile to check in on them and give them updates. Through him they found out that things were getting worse fast. People were dropping all through Erebor. Each time their uncle visited, the siblings begged him to let them help but he always said no.  
Until he didn't.  
There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Kili called, his voice completely dulled.

"It's me." Thorin responded. "We... Need your help."

Fili, Kili, and Brynn jumped up and ran for the door. They swung it open.

"We're running out of help. We need more people, and if I don't ask my niece and nephews before asking citizens, it would not look good."

"We understand, uncle." Fili said. "Let's go."

They rushed to the healing rooms. Thorin stopped them before they could enter.

"Prepare your hearts. It is not a good sight." He said grimly.

The siblings prepared themselves. Or, they thought they did. The room was filled with cots. Every single one of them was occupied. The patients were sweat soaked, and many were squirming under sheets from pain.

Brynn swallowed hard. "What do we do?"

"Keep them cool. Give them herbs Oin or another healer brings you. If they ask for reassurance, do so only if you can without lying. Do not give them false hope. We have lost many already."

The family parted, not wasting time. Brynn found that after the first couple patients she was more comfortable with what she was doing. But it didn't change the pain she felt when she watched a child die. When he breathed his last breath and his eyes fixated on nothing. When Oin told her to wrap him in a sheet and move him to make room for others. When she told the boy's parents that their son was gone, that his short life was over.

Brynn wiped at a tear as Oin called her over. Fili, Kili, and Thorin were already there.

"I think I have made some progress in figuring out how to stop this. It is odd though. The symptoms are all the same, but they vary in seriousness. The lady Fili brought in had a nose bleed as she collapsed. Others have a nose bleed hours before they have other symptoms."

"Is the blood the most distinguishable symptom? Is that something we need to focus on?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know. I'm looking at everything."

Brynn zoned out. She suddenly felt very dizzy. It made her feel gross. Her stomach twisted and heaved. Blinking, she lifted a hand to scratch her nose. She touched something wet and warm. When she drew her hand away, blood covered her fingertips.  
Brynn turned to Kili with wide eyes as she realized what was happening. As she turned, her legs gave out. Kili caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"Oh no." He said, panicked.

Oin checked Brynn's eyes, throat, and temperature in a few seconds.

"She has it." He said, speaking what they all knew in their hearts.

"No. No!" Fili said.

He ran his fingers through his hair, starting to pace angrily. Thorin grabbed him, pushing Filis head into his shoulder. Kili breathed hard, staring with wide eyes at his sister in his arms. Brynn was going in and out of consciousness, but everything was fuzzy. Many times she shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to shake whatever was wrong with her.

"I'm... okay." She said, words slurring. "Mmm-I'm okay."

"No, darling. You're not." Kili whispered.

"Lad, why don't you take her to her quarters? She'll be more comfortable there." Oin suggested gently.

Kili nodded and started for the door. Fili broke from his uncles embrace and followed. Thorin turned to Oin.

"Fix this." He said, desperation evident in his eyes.

"You know I will do everything I can for her."

"I know. I know. I cannot lose her, Oin." Thorin said, breaths becoming shaky as he tried to hold back tears.

"Thorin, I will spend every minute on making her better. I won't rest until I find an answer for this."

"Thank you, my friend. I need to go tell Dis what happened."

Ooooooooooo

Kili knelt by Brynn's bed, holding her hand. He had seen four people die of this sickness. And the way it was looking, he was going to see five.  
Kili took a cloth from a bowl of cold water and squeezed the excess out. Gently, he began wiping her forehead. They had stripped her down to her undergarments, a sleeveless shirt with a corset over it and light trousers cut off at the knees. Kili finished around her neckline and arms, and moved on to her stomach.

"How is she?" Fili asked, closing the door behind him. He had gone to get some herbs.

"She's still getting warmer. I haven't stopped cooling her down but I can't keep the heat at bay."

"Keep trying."

Fili mixed the ground up herbs into a cup of water.

"What is that?" Kili asked.

"A mixture of things. Chamomile, Kings Foil, Bartoil, and Figsmish. Oin says this has helped patients the most."

"Brynn hates Bartoil."

"I don't blame her. It tastes like it smells."

"What did she say it smelled like again?"

"Rotting fish and Orc breath. Prop her up."

Kili settled Brynn to lean against him. Fili tilted her head back a little bit and opened her mouth, pouring the liquid into her mouth. He held her jaw closed. Brynn's eyes opened, and she started to cough. Some of the liquid spilled down her chin. Kili wiped it up. Fili got some fresh water for Brynn to help stop the coughing.

"By - Durins - beard!" She coughed. "Poison!"

Fili smiled. "It's medicine, Bree. It will help you."

"Mm hot."

Fili looked at Kili, and his brother reached for the cool cloth again, laying it around Brynn's neck and then getting another one.

"Brynn, you need to drink all of this." Fili said.

He tilted the medicine cup back to Brynn's lips and poured it into her mouth. Brynn winced but swallowed. She got all of the medicine down.  
The door opened and Dis and Thorin came in. Dis sat on the bed and brushed back Brynn's hair.

"Hello, my baby. How are you feeling?"

"Ill. And I can't get the blasted taste of Filis poison out of my mouth."

"It will help you."

"That's what he said."

"I just came to see how you were. I can't stay, I've been helping the mothers and babies. But if you really need me, not even a dragon could keep me away."

"It's okay, mama. You're needed elsewhere."

"Fili and Kili will take good care of you."

Brynn managed a weak smile. "I know."

Dis turned away quickly, but Brynn saw the tears. Her mother hugged Thorin tightly, then left with a goodbye.

"I need to be helping as well, love, but I will be around. If Fili and Kili give you any trouble, you let me know." Thorin said.

"Okay."

Thorin started to get up.

"Uncle Thorin!"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Thorin felt a lump in his throat. He could see Brynn was scared. She wasn't just saying 'I love you' because. She was saying it in case she didn't have another chance.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Thorin left.

"Well, Bree, we are yours to command. If there's anything you want, we will get it." Kili said.

"I'd like you to get as far from me as possible, but then I would only be endangering those who took your places."

"Bree, we will not leave you." Fili said.

"I know you won't. You're too good. But if you get sick from me-" Brynn swallowed hard.

Kili took her hand. "We've already been exposed to it. Now get some rest, darling."

Ooooooooooooooo

Brynn woke suddenly, her stomach churning. She felt a sudden increase of saliva in her mouth. She knew the signs. She passed Kili sleeping in a chair and stumbled to the bathroom, vomiting into the garbage can. Her legs gave out and she sat hard on the floor. The door opened.

"Brynn?" Fili called. He saw her in the bathroom. "Brynn! Are you alright? Kili! Wake up, you fool, you're supposed to be watching her!"

Fili put down what he was holding and hurried over. Kili jumped out of the chair.

"I emwas/em watching her, she was sleeping!"

"Obviously not!"

Brynn put a hand to her forehead with a grimace. "Shut up. Both of you. It was not Kilis fault. I woke up suddenly, needing to throw up. I didn't bother to wake him. I could've. I wasn't thinking."

"I'm sorry, Kili..." Fili sighed. "I overreacted."

"I probably would've done the same thing if our roles were reversed." Kili said. He turned to Brynn. "Come here."

Brynn put her arm around Kilis neck and he lifted her up with ease. He carried her back to her bed. She grabbed his shirt when he tried to put her down and shivered.

"I am suddenly very cold." She said, teeth chattering.

Kili held her closer. "Fili, get her blankets."

They had taken them off earlier when she was too hot. Kili put Brynn in her bed and Fili immediately smothered her in the big blankets.

"Could you bring that bucket over?" Brynn asked. "The one I threw up in? I think I'm gonna need it again."

Kili hurried to get it and put it by Brynn. Brynn threw up again. She settled back against the pillows.

"Has Oin made any progress?" She asked.

"A bit. He thinks he knows what to focus on." Kili said.

"How many more have died?"

"Don't worry over that." Fili said. "Focus on getting better."

"Many?"

"Yes, Brynn."

Brynn continued to throw up through the next few hours, but her stomach eventually emptied and all she could do was gag. She alternated between being too hot and too cold.  
When the pains started, it was hard on everyone. Brynn had a white knuckle grip on her sheets. She shuddered and clenched her jaw.

"Fili... Kili..."

"Yes, Bree?" Fili asked.

"I love you. I love you both so much."

"Shhh, Brynn."

"No! You've always been there for me. And you must promise you'll be okay."

"Darling, don't do this now." Kili begged, eyes filling with tears.

Brynn put a hand to his cheek. "I don't want to run out of time."

Brynn closed her eyes as another wave of pain burned through her body.

"Please... Could you go? Just for awhile." Brynn said.

"Brynn, we're not leaving you." Kili said, confused.

Brynn made eye contact with Fili. "Please."

Fili squeezed her hand. He hated what he was about to do, but he could not refuse his sisters request. Kili might not fully understand, but he did.

"Kili, come. Let's go see if Oin has made progress."

"But-"

"Come."

Kili sighed and followed Fili out of the room.

"Fili, she's in pain."

"Exactly. She's been holding it in for us."

"Well she shouldn't have, I don't care."

"She knows, but she's stubborn."

They only walked down the hall a bit before they heard a cry of pain. Kili jerked around, fully intent on storming back to Brynn's room. Fili stood in his way.

"Let me by!"

"Respect - Ki-Kili respect her!" Fili said, restraining his brother.

Kili quit and fell against his brother. Fili wrapped his arms around Kili. They both felt little again. Helpless, and little. Kili tried to hold in his sobs as he heard Brynn scream again.

"Why her, Fili? Why her?"

"I do not know, little brother. Come on, let's visit Oin. I cannot bear to hear her."

Kili nodded and the brothers hurried to get out of hearing range. They could not listen to their little sister in pain and do nothing.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Really? You think you've almost got it?" Kili asked, trying - but failing - to not get his hopes up.

"I think so." Oin smiled. "But I've still got awhile to go."

"Where is Uncle Thorin to hear this good news?" Fili asked.

"He's gone to investigate something." Oin said grimly.

"What?"

"We don't know if it's anything-"

"Tell us." Kili ordered.

Oin sighed. "We think a well might have been poisoned."

Fili stilled. "I thought this was airborne."

"So did I. And it very well may be. But poisoning would make a lot of sense. If it was airborne, why aren't you two sick? Or me? Or your uncle?"

Thorin came into the room, stopping when he saw his nephews. He could tell they knew. He motioned for them all to join him.

"Uncle, Oin told us what you suspected." Fili said. "Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so. Thankfully, I found the perpetrator. His name is Girloc. He's in the hall."

Fili and Kili walked purposefully to the doors and Thorin rushed to follow them. Fili spotted the man in the hallway. He grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"I am going to kill you." Fili growled.

Kili glared behind him, fingers twitching to get a hold of Girloc.

"Why would you do this?" Fili asked.

"Dain should be king. Not you weaklings."

"My sister is sick because of you. I would watch what you say."

"I was hoping to kill all of you, but I will be glad knowing that wench is gone-"

Kili shoved Fili out of the way with a yell and grabbed Girloc. They both fell to the ground. Kili stayed in control and started punching Girloc.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled. "Kili, stop!"

Thorin knelt down beside Kili. He knew what his nephew was feeling. In fact, he wanted to do the same thing. But they needed Girloc. Mahal help him, they needed him.

"Kili, lad, we need him. He's our only chance to help Brynn."

Kili stopped with his fist raised. He fell back against the wall.

"Okay."

Girloc laughed, wiping blood from his mouth. "If you think I'm going to help you, you are sorely mistaken."

Thorin lifted Girloc off the ground with one arm. "You will help. Because if you don't, I will tear you limb from limb. I will feed your arms to dogs and your legs I will hang as trophies. Then I will throw you in the deepest cell I have and let you rot in your congealing blood as crows peck out your eyes."

"You wouldn't do that."

Thorin pulled Girloc closer. "You should not have harmed my niece." Thorin turned. "Oin! Come here."

Oin hurried over. "What did you put in the poison?"

Girloc sneered. You could tell he was about to make some snide remark, but then he caught sight of the brothers and uncle of Brynn ready to tear his throat open.

"I'll tell you how to counteract it. But I need a workspace."

Oin looked at Thorin for approval and got it. Oin and three guards took Girloc down the hall. Thorin turned to his nephews.

"I cannot believe someone would do this." Fili said.

"I will send a message to Dain straight away to get an answer. I'm absolutely sure he had nothing to do with it." Thorin said. "Why have you two left Brynn?"

"She asked us too. She was in great pain." Kili said quietly.

"I'm sorry, lads." Thorin understood. "I know this is hard on you. I should go with Oin, but if you need me to sit with her-"

"It's okay, uncle. Make sure Girloc doesn't do anymore harm." Fili said.

"Alright. Stay strong. Hopefully this will be over soon."

Thorin followed Oin down the hall, leaving Fili and Kili alone.

Oooooooooooooo

Fili and Kili sat down in chairs on either side of Brynn's bed. She had fallen asleep while they were gone. The sickness had worn her out. Even though she was asleep, they could tell she was still in pain. Her jaw was clenched and her brow was furrowed.

"Is this important enough to wake her up for?" Kili asked.

"I don't know. She will want to know, but she needs rest." Fili said.

"What if she doesn't wake up by herself? What if she dies in her sleep?"

"Kili-"

"It's a legitimate question."

Brynn eased off her side onto her back and cracked her eyes open.

"There is no way I could die in my sleep with you two yapping." She said. "Now what is it I would want to know?"

"Someone poisoned a well." Fili said.

"What? Who? Why? When? How?"

"Woah, easy. His name is Girloc. He wanted to kill us off so Dain could be king."

"Well, that was a faulty plan. He only got me and I'm fourth in line."

"Agreed. But I am glad he didn't do something more effective or you and more of us could be dead right now."

"Kili... Your knuckles are bloody." Brynn observed.

Kili hid his hands. "Yes. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't."

"I punched Girloc. But he had it coming, Bree."

"I'm not upset. I just wish you hadn't hurt yourself." Brynn started crying, shocking her brothers. "Why couldn't he have assassinated us? Why did he hurt so many?"

"I do not know, Brynn. Maybe because he knew this way would hurt us more?" Fili answered.

Thorin and Oin walked in. Oin carried a small wooden bowl. They both looked uneasy. Thorin walked over to his niece and sat beside her.

"Hello, love." He kissed her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"The same. Fili and Kili told me what happened."

"Yes?"

"Mm-hm. Terrible, uncle. It's so terrible."

"Aye. It is. Oin made a treatment with Girloc. But we do not know if it works. We need to test it."

Brynn nodded immediately. "Use me."

"No chance." Kili exclaimed. "No chance in Middle Earth! Uncle, how could you suggest such a thing?"

Thorin sighed, rubbing his forehead. The stress of the last two days had given him a constant headache. And the worry of wondering if any minute his nephews would come to him in heart wrenching sobs because their sister and his niece had died... He just wanted to go hide in his room until it was all over. He didn't want to be the king at this time. Kilis question had hit his tired heart hard. It was a question he was asking himself. How could he ask his niece to be an experiment? To risk her life? He didn't want to. But he had to.

"How could he not?" Brynn asked. "He can't ask one of the citizens. Not before me. They are my people. I live for them. Or I die for them."

"No! I will not allow it." Kili said.

"You do not have the power to not allow it." Brynn snapped, coming more out of her sickness in the desperation to try the medicine for her people. "It is my life. I choose what is to be done with it."

"How do we know Girloc isn't lying about this?" Fili asked calmly.

"We don't." Thorin answered.

"Exactly. Why would we risk Brynn's life?" Kili asked.

"Why would we risk someone else's?" Brynn countered.

"You're my sister!"

"And whoever we test it on will be in relation to someone else. We will be doing the exact same thing!"

"This is different-"

"No it isn't!"

"You're a princess-"

"Who's fourth in line-"

"I cannot live without you!"

Silence filled the room. Brynn's mouth became a tight line as Kili breathed hard.

"I'm sorry, Kili." Brynn said quietly, the argument draining her.

"My siblings are the most important thing in my life." Kili whispered.

"I do not want Brynn to do this." Fili said. He had been quiet through the whole exchange, trying to fight his own inward battle. He sighed. "But ultimately, it is her decision."

"Thank you, Fili." Brynn smiled sadly, knowing how hard the words were to speak. "I want to do it."

Kili stood up and left, closing the door hard. Brynn looked after him sadly. The siblings had frustrated each other before. It was inevitable. But never had they made one another angry at the other.

"I don't want to make him mad." Brynn said.

"He's not mad at you, Bree. He just doesn't want you to die." Fili said.

Brynn took a deep breath. "Okay."

Oin came forward with the bowl. "It's a thick paste, so we're going to put it on your tongue."

Brynn opened her mouth and Oin painted her tongue with the medicine. Brynn shut her mouth and cringed. It wasn't a very bad taste, but it was sweet. Sickly sweet. At first it tasted good, but as it stuck in her mouth it was overwhelming. Oin gave her a cup of water to help wash it down. Finally it was but an aftertaste.

"What now?" Fili asked.

"Now, we wait." Oin said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Brynn took the medicine, it had been night. They made it through the day, waiting on the edge of their seats for something bad to happen. Through it all, Kili was the only one who consistently stayed near and awake. He fought his need for sleep with every ounce of his strength.  
Now, it was nearing morning of the next day. Kili had passed out from exhaustion. Brynn wished she could do the same, but since she had taken the medicine, she could not sleep.

"Fili? Fili, are you awake?" Brynn asked.

Fili slowly woke up. "Sorry, sweetie, what?"

"I want to see the sunrise."

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I asked Oin earlier. He said I just can't walk."

"Well, carrying you is no issue. Aren't you sleepy though?"

"Very. But I cannot sleep. I think it's this medicine."

"Alright. I'll take you to that secret balcony uncle showed us."

Fili got up and wrapped Brynn in a blanket. He eased her into his arms. It wasn't hard. She was fairly light and he had done this a thousand times. Carrying her to bed from the couch when she fell asleep, carrying her when she was hurt, carrying her when she was tired. Carrying her when she was too ill to stand but wanted to see the freshly fallen snow. Fili would carry her anywhere. Brynn just seemed a bit more fragile now, with the illness coursing through her body.  
They made it to the secret balcony just as the first light was reaching over the horizon. Fili sat on the bench with Brynn on his lap and held her close against the chill of the morning.

"Should we have awoken Kili?" Fili asked.

"No... He has been up with me too long. He was so tired. I don't want him to get ill."

"Neither do I. One sick sibling is enough for me."

"I think I'm getting better, Fili. Do you?"

There was such hope in the question it made Fili want to cry. Of course he thought she was going to get better. He had always thought she would get better. Whether it was a fantasy or not had been the question. Should he encourage Brynn's hopes up? There wasn't a way he could bring her down. She had been sure of her death since she got sick and Fili had been sure of her life. Now, it was almost opposite.

"Yes. I do, Brynn. I really do think you are getting better." Fili said with almost complete certainty.

"I'm glad."

The sun slowly edged up above the horizon. It painted the skies in beautiful, vibrant colours that made a person mute in awe.

"I'm so glad we came here." Brynn whispered in reverence.

"Me too."

Brynn smiled, breathing in the morning air. "I love you, Fili."

I love you too, Bree. More than anything."

"Even sunrises?" Brynn asked with a yawn. Yes, even sunrises. No sunrise could compare to you."

He was met with silence. Fili sat for awhile longer. When Brynn still didn't respond, he grew a little nervous.

"Bree? You asleep?"

He watched her chest rise and fall three times. Fili smiled. He kissed the top of Brynns head and then settled his cheek against it. He watched the rest of the sunrise and then brought Brynn back to bed. He put her on the far side and lay on the other, deciding she was well enough that he could steal half her bed. The soft mattress felt insanely good on his tired body. He hadn't slept in a bed in days. It was all chairs for him since Brynn got sick. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brynn had gotten better. She was weak, and a bit queasy, but she was no longer on deaths doorstep. Oin and the rest of the helpers administered the cure to the other patients, and they all started feeling better like Brynn did.

Girloc was taken by Dain back to the Iron Hills to be imprisoned for life. Dain swore on his life that he had nothing to do with it, and Thorin believed him readily.

Soon, life went back to normal in Erebor, though the trio was certain it wouldn't last. They seemed to get into trouble fairly regularly, no matter how hard they tried to stay out of it. They only really minded when one of them got hurt. And, of course, it caused Thorin a great deal of stress. But they decided he could handle it.

Once Brynn was recovered, some sort of adventure would wander their way again. Eventually.

 **And that's it! I hope you all liked it! This was actually very fun to write. MwHaha. I hope it hit you in the feels. :)**  
 **The scene between Fili and Brynn on the balcony was my absolute favourite. I adored writing it. Fili is just so darn awesome. :)**  
 **If you have any one shot ideas, send them my way! I need ideas to give you more of the trio and Thorin and all that. :)**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
